For My Dobe
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: Suatu hari Sasuke sedang menembak pujaan hatinya yg selama ini dia incar siapa lagi kalo bukan si Pirang a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto,tapi suatu kejadian membuat bungsu Uchiha ini gatot alias gagal total.


**My Dobe**

**Author: Arisuke Fuyuki**

**Disclaimer: author harus berterima kasih pada orang tua ini,karena sudah menciptakan Naruto,arigatou Masashi Sensei ^_^**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Ini hanya berisi drabbel,jadi gomen kalo pendek,gag nyambung,OOC pasti,OOt,hanya sekedar menyampaikan imajinasi ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san ;)

Suatu hari Sasuke sedang menembak pujaan hatinya yg selama ini dia incar siapa lagi kalo bukan si Pirang a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto,tapi suatu kejadian membuat bungsu Uchiha ini gatot alias gagal total.

Sasuke: Naruto aku sangat mencintaimu,

Naruto: *diam sambil membaca buku*

Sasuke: Naruto! kumohon terima aku *sambil berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Naruto*

Naruto: *sambil melepas earphone yg dia pakai* Sasuke?

Sasuke: *kaget melihat Naruto yg sdang melepas earphone nya* 'pantas dia tdk menjawab'

Naruto: ada apa Teme?

Sasuke: tdk lupakan,aku bercanda

Naruto: oh baiklah *melanjutkan membaca buku.

'ya ampun bahkan dia tidak penasran dasar Dobe,tapi aku tdk akan menyerah' inner Sasuke penuh semangat api yg membara *udah kayak Rock Lee*

.

.

.

.

.

Dan memang perjuangan Sasuke tidak sampai itu saja,beberapa hari kemudian dia kembali mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto,dan inilah jwaban dari Naruto.

Sasuke: Naruto aku tdk tau apa itu cinta,jadi aku mau belajar darimu,apakah kau mau mengajariku tentang apa itu cinta?

Naruto: maaf Sasuke aku tdk bisa!

Sasuke berbalik tnpa mengatakan apapun dan berniat meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto: Sasuke!

Langkah Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto: Aku tdk bisa mengajarimu,karena aku sendiri tdk tau apa itu cinta.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto.

Naruto: Jadi aku juga ingin belajar apa itu cinta,dan aku mau belajar bersamamu,

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke: arigatou.

Tampaknya usaha Sasuke tak sia-sia dia berhasil mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Naruto,dan yg lebih bagusnya Naruto menerima Sasuke dengan jawaban yg menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan mulus,tapi ada beberapa perubahan dari Sasuke saat berpacaran dengan Naruto dia jadi sering menggombal,ya ampun mau ditaruh dimana muka keluarga Uchiha -_-

Naruto: eh Teme,

Sasuke: hn

Naruto: kenapa malam ini gelap ya? tdk ada bintang sama skali

Sasuke: memangnya kenapa?

Naruto: aku hanya ingin melihatnya sja,menurutku sangat indah itu menenangkan.

Sasuke: kemari

Naruto: apa teme?

Sasuke: jika kau ingin melihat bintang lihat sja mataku ini Dobe,mataku ini sangat indah bahkan bisa menaklukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto,

Naruto: dasar Teme idiot!

Sasuke: ya Dobe,I Love too

Tuh 'kan jawabannya makin gag nyambung,mungkin sudah terpesona dengan Naruto,seperti kata Afgan "wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku" eh?

.

.

.

.

.

Saat hujan tibapun bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto ini masih sempat-sempatnya menggunakan gombal-gembelnya untuk merayu Naruto.

Sasuke: Dingin,Dobe?

Naruto: menurutmu?

Sasuke: *menyelimuti Dobe dg jacketnya* pakai ini!

Naruto: jgn Teme nanti kau juga kdinginan

Sasuke: aku tdk akan kdinginan.

Naruto: jgn gila Teme,udaranya sangat dingin sudah tdk apa" lg pula aku sudah pakai jacket

Sasuke: aku tdk akan kdinginan aku 'kan punya Matahari yg slalu ada disampingku,jadi aku akan terus merasa hangat

Naruto: idiot!

Jhahaha meskipun Naruto cuek sebenarnya dia seneng loh permirsa,mulutnya memang berkata bgitu tapi hatinya,sudah beda tatapan matanya yg tak bisa menipu Sasuke,Uchiha gitu loh XD

.

.

.

.

.

Didunia ini hanyalah Naruto yg paling indah dimata Sasuke,dibanding apapun dan siapapun didunia ini,lalu bagaimana dengan tomat?

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: apa Dobe?

Naruto: Kau pilih aku atau Sakura?

Sasuke: Kau

Naruto: Kau pilih aku atau Itachi?

Sasuke: Kau

Naruto: Kau pilih aku atau Tomat?

Sasuke: ehm ano,Dobe apa katamu?

Naruto: pilih aku atau tomat?

Sasuke: hmm

Naruto: jawab Teme!

Sasuke: aku pilih Dobe-ku selamanya

Naruto: hehehe arigatou Teme ^_^

Dan ternyata memang tidak ada yg bisa mengalahkan Naruto,bahkan cinta pertama Sasuke yaitu Tomat *di gantung Sasuke dipohon tomat* (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Semua hal yg dilewati Sasuke bersama adalah hal paling indah dan paling membahagiakan dirinya,dan itu semua membuatnya tak bisa jauh dari Dobe-nya itu,dan dia selalu rindu padanya.

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: apa?

Sasuke: aku merindukanmu!

Naruto: stiap hari kita 'kan selalu bertemu,kau sakit Teme?

Sasuke: hm tdk,kau tau untung merindukanmu itu GRATIS,

Naruto: hah? memangnya knapa?

Sasuke: jika tdk gratis mungkin aku sudah jadi gembel XD

Naruto: maksudmu?

Sasuke: ya aku kan selalu merindukanmu, Dobe

Naruto: TEME AYO KITA KE-RSJ!

Sasuke lansung sweatdrop 7 kali berturut-turut -_-

.

.

.

.

.

Sperti yg author katakan tadi pesona Naruto telah merubah dunia Sasuke,seperti yg terjadi dibawah ini.

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: apa,Teme?

Sasuke: kau tau,aku paling suka melukis apa?

Naruto: tidak

Sasuke: aku paling suka melukis bayangmu,karena byanganmu selalu ada di otakku Dobe-ku

Naruto: TEME PASTI KAU TELAT MINUM OBAT!

Yoo benar kata Naruto,Sasuke harus minum obat dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

weh author tak dapat menjelaskan lagi,obat yg Sasuke minum ternyata tidak ada efeknya jadi dia masih terus gombal-gembel pada Naruto.

Sasuke: Dobe-chan!

Naruto: iya Teme?

Sasuke: kau tau tdk cintaku padamu seperti apa?

Naruto: hm seperti apa Teme?

Sasuke: cintaku seperti rambut,walaupun dipotong akan selalu tumbuh lagi

Naruto: kau makan tomat busuk lagi Teme?

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yg aneh itu,membuat Sasuke terjun dari pohon toge (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Dobe-ku..

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Dobe-chan..

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: apa SasuTeme!

Sasuke: lama skali hei Naru,apa aku harus membelikanmu Bebelac supaya kau bilang "You Are My Everything" padaku,

Naruto: HAH?! TEME KAU PIKIR AKU BAYI,INI BEBELAC GUNAKAN SAJA UNTUK MENCUCI OTAKMU!

Sasuke: *sweatdrop* salah lagi

Yah tampaknya Sasuke harus berhati-hati dalam menggombal jgn sampai Dobe-nya ini benar-benar mencuci otaknya dengan Bebelac o.O

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Sasuke kembali menggomabal dan sepertinya akan berhasil kita lihat saja yuk :D

Sasuke: Hei Dobe-chan?

Naruto: Apa?

Sasuke: 'ya ampun cueknya pasti habis minum jus kaktus' *weit apa hubungannya*

Sasuke: kau tau,kau seperti bunga mawar

Naruto: heh? maksudmu?

Sasuke: bunga mawar itu sangat indah,jadi enak sekali dilihat

Naruto: hehe ariga-

Wew Sasuke tampaknya kau berhasil,eh maksudnya hampir berhasil.

Sasuke: apalagi kalo dicium pasti wangi seperti drimu Dob-

Naruto: TEME! CEPAT PERGI ATAU PERSIAPKAN SURAT WASIAT UNTUK KLUARGAMU!

Hhahahaha *Author tertawa dengan tidak elitnya* gagal maning gagal maning,jika saja otak mesum Sasuke tidak ikut campur pasti Sasuke tidak perlu kekelurahan untuk membuat surat wasiat.

Owari ^_^

.

.

.

gimana gag jelas bgt ya,maka dari itu tolong tinggalkan review supaya fanfic gaje ini jai jelas oke :) arigatou minna ^_^


End file.
